


Not a big boy

by Cloudy_mind125



Series: Little Space Viktuuri!AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Victor, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Little Yuuri, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, POV Alternating, Pacifiers, Victor Nikiforov is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_mind125/pseuds/Cloudy_mind125
Summary: Today being a completely shitty day was the last drop, and Yuuri didn't want to feel like this anymore. He just wanted to be small, and to be taken care of.He wanted Viktor. He longed to be at home with his boyfriend, all warm and comfortable, far away from stressful situations. Yuuri wanted to hug Mimi while Daddy held him in his strong arms.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Little Space Viktuuri!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Not a big boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is the second part of my LittleSpace!Viktuuri AU. I hope you like it!!
> 
> As always, english is not my first language, so if you find any kind of mistake, please say it on comments.

Yuuri definitely wasn't having a good day.

He started waking up late, having almost no time to have breakfast and get dressed. Viktor had gone to work earlier, and so he hadn't been there to wake Yuuri up. He also lost the bus he usually took to go to college, so it was not necessary to say that the boy didn't arrive to his first class.

He had the sensation that it was being a _very long_ morning, considering he hadn't packed any snack with him and hadn't had breakfast. His stomach growled like a wild animal during one of the lectures. It had sounded ridiculously high, and Yuuri felt himself blush in pure embarrassment.

He had lunch alone, because Phichit couldn't come today and Yuuri was too shy to try to integrate himself in a bigger group. He had always had anxiety, and he was pretty dependent of his closed ones to form new relationships. So, yeah, in order to avoid any kind of awkward situation, he decided to eat alone.

Due to his previous fiascos, the only thing Yuuri could expect was the day to get better.

Oh, boy... How wrong he had been.

Later that day, during his ballet lessons, Yuuri messed up every time. His ballet teacher, Lilia, had scolded Yuuri for his clumsiness at least six times, and the dark haired boy had been on edge the entire time. Being told off in front of his companions was making him more anxious. He felt like he had absolutely no control over his limbs, and his head was full of one thought:

_'I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home...'_

He was making his cool down stretches, a leg resting on the wooden bar and lowering his upper body so his core touched his leg. Yuuri could heard his companions babbling around him, talking about the role delivery of the next performance: Swan Lake.

It was a very important performance, and Yuuri was pretty excited about it. He had confessed to Phichit weeks ago that he hoped to get an important role. Now, after doing a miserable practice, it was a whole other story.

He raised an arm above his head, his back straight with shoulders behind; head raised. His leg was still resting on the bar, and Yuuri put a hand on it to maintain a better equilibrium. He closed his eyes, concentrating all his thoughts into his breathing. Normally, this technique would help him relax, but today wasn't the case.

He couldn't take away from his mind the idea of failing at the performance.

Suddenly, he heard some girls giggling behind him, and he opened his eyes. They were a few meters away from him. Two young girls, wearing tutus and their hair up in what looked like painfully tight hair buns. They didn't seem like they were even _looking_ at him, but Yuuri's traitorous mind couldn't understand that.

' _They are laughing at you. You kept messing up today, humiliating yourself_ _in front of a lot of people.'_

_'They are laughing at you. Can't you see it?'_

Yuuri didn't know how to feel. He hadn't been teased in such a way since high school, where he had struggled even _more_ with his anxiety and confidence. Back then, a word felt like a thousand to him.

Part of him knew that those two girls had better things to do and that they weren't laughing at him. On the other hand, he couldn't stop the taunting thoughts of him being and absolutely graceless idiot. And he felt little.

He felt little.

Realization hit him like a bucket of cold water. Yuuri was exhausted and overly stressed, two things that were main factors to make him slip into little space. It wouldn't be so bad now if he had had time to regress days ago, but he had been too busy with his routine of: study, ballet, eat, sleep...

Today being a completely shitty day was the last drop, and Yuuri didn't want to feel like this anymore. He just wanted to be small, and to be taken care of.

He wanted Viktor. He longed to be at home with his boyfriend, all warm and comfortable, far away from stressful situations. Yuuri wanted to hug Mimi while Daddy held him in his strong arms.

Daddy.

Before he knew it, tears were forming in his eyes as his fists balled up tightly. A little longer. It was dangerous to fall into little space in public, but as soon as he arrived home, he could be as little as he wanted.

Yuuri abandoned the practice room in order to grab his things from the changing rooms, so he could go home. He didn't even stop to say goodbye to Lilia or his classmates. Yuuri put his huge black jacket on, not even bothering to change from his ballet clothes, and left the dance Academy while he looked at his phone.

He needed to talk to Daddy. Yuuri hadn't seen him in all day, and he hadn't received a single text from him. He searched through his contacts until he found it, and pressed the call button without thinking it twice.

After a few seconds, Yuuri was met with the automated voicemail message. No, no. He needed Daddy so much!

He was about to try it again, when a sudden thought crossed his half regressed mind:

' _I need to stop being so clingy and needy. Da- Viktor has more important things to do right now.'_

His sudden big thoughts made him realize how close he had been to slip there, in the middle of the street, far away from the safety of their home.

Yuuri chewed his bottom lip, and his pace accelerated.

The moment Yuuri stepped inside the apartment was the best moment of the day so far. He greeted Makkachin, who ran into him as soon as he opened the door, and went directly to the bathroom.

He took a quick shower. Yuuri would have preferred a bubble bath, playing with Pipi and Yoyo and Viktor looking after him with tender blue eyes. But it couldn't be, because Viktor wasn't home right now so the boy had to stick to what he had.

Yuuri didn't still feel big, but he knew better than trying to regress all alone, without his caregiver to take care of him. So he repressed his little side a bit more.

He had to wait for Viktor.

A few minutes later, Yuuri had emerged from the shower and stood in front of his part of the closet. He had divided it in two: one part was for his ordinary clothes, and the other one was full of his little supplies.

Yuuri tried so hard to avoid the half which contained his little clothes, but the pastel colors were calling him, begging for his attention. After such a horrible day, he wanted to feel some comfort and softness.

He picked an oversized white knitted sweater. It covered almost completely his hands and its length made it look more like a mini dress rather than a sweater. Yuuri couldn't help but sigh as the warm and soft material hugged his body. The black haired boy decided to wear some pale yellow socks, with a duckie face printed on them.

Yuuri almost went to the living room when he remembered that he was wearing no underwear. Last time he wetted Daddy's clothes because of this, so he decided that it was better to prevent it to happen.

He searched for the box where they kept all the diapers, and then he picked one with a poodle printed on it. Yuuri giggled at the cute design, and then he put on his diaper like a big boy.

Well, at least, he tried. It was a bit more difficult than his Daddy made it look, but Yuuri _was_ stubborn.

After almost ten minutes of struggle, Yuuri patched the sides of the diaper right. He beamed, twirling so he could see the poodle printed on his butt. It looked cute, he was sure his Daddy would praise him for being such-

He stopped his trail of thought right there. Damnit, it had gone too far this time, he thought. He almost slipped completely into little space while he was alone at home.

He had to stay big a bit more. He was already dressed, so as soon as Viktor came, he could be little.

Yuuri decided that he wanted to drink something warm, maybe cocoa, because coffee wasn't a valid idea while he was dancing around his little mindset. He padded to the kitchen, humming a song from some cartoons, while Makkachin followed him close.

Viktor left his grey Volvo inside his private parking. After a day as stressing as today, it felt pretty good to be finally at home. His phone had died a few hours ago, and he couldn't text Yuuri at all. Viktor had left the apartment early in the morning, leaving his cute boyfriend sleeping all cozy and warm in a nest of blankets on their huge bed.

An unusual silence welcomed him as Viktor opened the front door: not even the TV or Yuuri's voice. If it wasn't for Yuuri's sports bag placed next to the couch, Viktor would have thought that he was the one who got home first.

He left his jacket on the coat rack, and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows. He sighed, tired and starting to feel curious about Yuuri's whereabouts.

He went to the kitchen so he could drink a very much needed glass of water, and there he found his boyfriend with the standard poodle sitting right next to him.

Yuuri looked like he was holding a cup of something warm, judging by the steam pile emerging from it. Viktor couldn't see his face, since the black haired boy was with his back on him.

Yuuri was wearing the white knitted sweater -which had once been Viktor's- without any pants that covered his soft pretty legs. The collar of the sweater slided down, leaving Yuuri's nape and the beginning of his spine on full display. Viktor wanted to leave some marks there, and bury his face on Yuuri's dark -now even shorter- hair.

He must had done some kind of sound, because Yuuri suddenly looked back at him, blinking as if Viktor had just woke him up from some dream-like state.

"Vitya?" There it was, the soft small voice Viktor was _very_ familiar with. " I didn't hear you arrive, when did you come back?"

Yuuri looked... very tiny. His paw sweater hands were wrapped around a pink Hello Kitty cup, and the garment looked like it swallowed his lithe frame. Viktor had just noticed that he was also wearing his duck socks, and the small tone of voice was the last confirmation.

"I just got home." Viktor replied, not giving it too much thought. "Sweetheart, are you feeling small right now?"

Yuuri's face got cherry red as he nodded, looking directly at the floor. He was mumbling something that Viktor couldn't completely get.

"Use your words, _detka._ " Viktor warned gently. "And speak louder so Daddy can hear you."

"I was feelin' small since ballet class." He said, still looking at the floor. "I had a bad day, and I just..." he suddenly looked Viktor in the eye, and his shoulders sank. "Sorry... I'm just too needy."

The CEO lasted not even a few seconds to get to Yuuri, cupping his face with his bigger hands and gently tilting his face up so his boyfriend looked at him. Viktor was tracing circles on Yuuri's cheeks, his touch as light as a feather.

"Hey, there's no need to apologize, baby." Viktor reassured, locking his eyes to his boyfriend's so he got the message. "As a caregiver -and more important- as your Daddy, I love to cuddle with you and share intimate moments." He then kissed Yuuri's button nose. "Any time you want cuddles, or kisses, or playtime, you just have to ask for it. Yuuri, you're never too _needy_ , my love."

His Yuuri nodded softly, and then Viktor took the cup from his hands and placed it on the kitchen counter. That wasn't something little boys should hold, only their sippies.

He then wrapped his arms around Yuuri in a big hug, kissing his hair and sniffing the divine smell of his boyfriend's shampoo. Viktor smiled to himself, recognizing Johnson's baby fragrance. Even thought his boyfriend was not deep into his little mindset, he has showing some clear signals.

That reminded him something.

"We have to put you in a diaper, love." Viktor said, leaning back a bit so he could look at Yuuri's face. "Good little boys need to be well padded, so they won't have any accidents, uh?"

The Russian was using his Daddy Voice, something that always helped Yuuri to fall into his headspace, but the reaction he got wasn't the one he had expected at all.

Yuuri rocked back and forth, swelling his cute round cheeks. He looked more shy than usual when he whispered something.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?" Viktor insisted. "Remember, you have to speak loudly so I can hear you, baby."

"I'm wearin' my diaper now..." Yuuri repeated, louder like Viktor had asked. "I put it m'self..." his voice was starting to get the usual high pitched tone now. It meant that Viktor was getting him to fully slip.

The truth was, Yuuri had spent a _long_ time without letting himself fall into little space due to his duties within college and ballet. Viktor knew that the younger needed to slip at least once a week in order to maintain a healthy mental state, and that he hadn't done it for almost three whole weeks.

It was normal that he struggled a bit more now with his headspace. However, what he just said took Viktor's attention.

"Did you get yourself in your diaper?" He repeated, and Yuuri nodded. "That's not something little boys do, Yuuri. Do you know that?"

"I'm not little, I'm big!" Yuuri replied, fussing between Viktor's arms in a way that left clear that the younger boy was clearly lying. "I was waitin' fo Vitya to come..."

Viktor caressed his head, smiling down at him. He just needed to do a little push to get Yuuri fully there, and he knew exactly what to do.

"Baby prince, let's set you up with your coloring books and I'll put you some cartoons. What do you think?"

Yuuri's big brown bambi eyes sparkled at that.

Yuuri was sitting on his favorite blue cushion, in front of the tea table on the living room. Paw Patrol was playing on the TV, and it was one of his favorite cartoons, so he couldn't help but sing along when the characters were doing a musical scene.

He was painting a picture of My Melody from his new coloring book, with all his crayons sprawled on the table. They were a gift, because when Yuuri was on his bestest ever behavior his Daddy would get him gifts to reward him.

Drawing wasn't something to be taken lightly, and Yuuri became immersed in the activity as soon as Daddy had handed him his crayons.

Right now, there was a song playing on Paw Patrol, and Yuuri had to repress his urge to bounce because he had to paint inside the lines. His tongue poked out in concentration, with his frown in full display over his doe eyes. He was so focused in making a pretty picture for his Daddy that he hadn't noticed he'd started drooling.

Daddy tried to clean his face with baby wipes, but he squirmed.

"Nu-uh Dada, don wanna!" Yuuri whined, upset that the sudden movement made him paint out of the lines.

Viktor chuckled, looking fondly at him before giving up with the wipes and pushing his pastel blue pacifier between his rosy lips. Yuuri stopped painting for a moment, blinking a few times and then he gave a little hum around his paci. He sucked softly, humming the song from the cartoons and continued with his coloring like a good boy.

The sudden, but doubtless sound of a camera startled him. Yuuri looked at his side, only to discover Viktor holding his phone and snapping some pictures at him.

"You're so cute, little one." he cooed, and he had some wrinkles around his eyes that only appeared when Viktor smiled. "Don't stop, baby. Continue drawing, don't mind me."

Yuuri became a bit shy because of the camera, bobbing his paci furiously between his lips as he tried to continue coloring like Daddy wasn't taking pictures of him.

After a few more minutes, Yuuri decided that he couldn't concentrate with his painting with the sound of the camera next to him.

He tried to protest, but his muffled babbles were interrupted by Viktor.

"Hush, little prince." His voice was gentle but firm. "Daddy is taking some pictures of his cute baby, so be good and don't protest."

As a response, Yuuri let out an embarrassed whimper at being told off. He sucked on his paci harder as he fumbled clumsily with the pink crayon.

They spent the next minutes in relative silence before Yuuri's soft suckling stopped and he suddenly dropped his crayon. He took his pacifier out of his mouth with a cute _pop_.

"Daddy, I wan to pee-pee." he whispered, squirming uncomfortably on his cushion.

Viktor let out an unsurprised sound, looking sideways at the empty sippy cup that half an hour before had been full of Yuuri's cocoa. He smirked.

"That's not a problem, _detka_." His tone sounded a bit mocking, and he pinched his cheek with a wide grin. "You're wearing the diaper you put yourself into because you're a big boy, huh?"

Yuuri whined, not wanting to pee in front of Viktor. He made his best efforts to contain his strong urge, but not long after he sighed in defeat an let himself go. He made a sated sound as he wetted himself, feeling even smaller than before.

Too little to even use the potty.

Daddy petted his hair gently, and soon Yuuri felt his soft lips kissing his temple in a loving gesture.

"Dada...m all wet..." he pouted.

"That's okay." Viktor reassured him. "That's because you're a good little boy. Daddy's so proud of you, baby."

He tried to take a peek to Yuuri's drawing, but the little quickly covered it with his hands while he protested.

"Daddy!" he said, stretching the last letters in a high whine. "It's surprise! Don't peek!"

Viktor chuckled at Yuuri's expression. His pouting was harder than ever, his hands covering the drawing stubbornly as if his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry, love." Viktor said, pushing back the paci between his little boy's lips like a mute button. "Finish it while I prepare us dinner, okay? I'll change your diaper after that."

He got up, ruffling Yuuri's raven hair affectively before he went to the kitchen, leaving the little to complete his coloring.

Yuuri started missing his Daddy as soon as he had left the living room, but he said nothing. Instead, he acted like the little angel Viktor told him he was, in order to make the older male proud.

The little boy was pretty immersed again with his task when a brown fur appeared suddenly at his side.

"Puppy!" he beamed, and Makka tilted her head to the side, as if she understood what the dark haired boy was saying.

Yuuri grabbed two crayons, a purple and a green one, and showed them to the poodle.

"Puppy, choose color!" Makkachin stared back at Yuuri, looking at him intensely. "My favowite color is gween, but I will let you choose this time..."

The dog left her previous spot in order to sniff the new items, making a giggling rise from Yuuri's mouth. Makkachin soon got bored of the crayons, and instead the poodle decided to lick the little boy's cheek.

"Tickles! Puppy pwease!" The boy laughed from behind his paci, wiping the icky spit from his cheek. "Stwop, hehehe!"

After a while, Makkachin finally stopped kissing him and settled for laying at Yuuri's side, curling very near to him. The dog always loved when her younger owner became all happy and giggly.

Yuuri started babbling to the puppy while he finished his present for Daddy. The boy painted with the purple crayon mindlessly and he added a few more colors to his drawing. When he decided that it was pretty enough, he observed it with a concentrated frown.

It was a masterpiece, Daddy would love it.

"Makkachin! Are you treating my little boy well?" Viktor said, returning to le living room.

He was carrying a tray with plastic cutlery and a bowl full of what looked like mac and cheese. There were some normal plates with metal cutlery, but those, Yuuri noted, were for grown-ups.

"Dada m done!! Look it, look it pwease!!" He said, holding up his draw for Viktor to see. The little was so excited about showing off his work that he had forgotten about his paci still bobbing on his pouty lips. That, adding the enthusiasm he had talked with, resulted that what left his mouth weren't more than muffled words.

Viktor seemed to understand him even so, because he left the tray on the dining table behind him before reaching for the paper.

The silver haired man smiled at it softly.

"Does Daddy wike it?" Yuuri insisted, his voice smaller than before. He was now looking up at Viktor a bit shyly, worried that he wouldn't like the drawing he had made for him.

He had worked so hard on it!

"It's beautiful, my prince." Viktor answered, sounding so soft that Yuuri felt his heart melt. He blushed, enjoying his Daddy's praise too much. "I'm going to put it on the fridge, how does it sound? Everyone who comes here will see how talented my baby is!"

He broke into peals of giggles at that, bouncing happily on his diapered bottom. Its material was _super_ absorbent, so Yuuri could pee on it a second time before it would get full.

Viktor was putting the drawing on the fridge as he had promised, next to their calendar and a picture of them on Disneyland.

He came back to the living room, a smile printed on his face.

"It's time to eat, darling boy." he announced, but as soon as Yuuri got up and started to approach the table, he coughed. "Baby! You need to wash your hands first!"

Yuuri whined, looking with pleading eyes at the mac and cheese. He hadn't noticed before, but his tummy was so empty. It was even making funny noises!

"Daddy's a meanie." He pouted, but went to the bathroom otherwise.

"Whatever you say, little one." Viktor replied, giving Yuuri's ass a tap when the boy walked past him.

After cleaning super duper well his hands, Yuuri came running into the living room, finding the table all collocated and Viktor already sitting on his chair.

"Daddy m aaaall done. Look!" He proudly showed Viktor his clean hands, which were still a bit wet because he hadn't dried them off completely.

"Good job, _detka._ " Viktor praised him. He took the pacifier out of Yuuri's mouth and left it on the table. "Now come sit down so we can start eating, huh?"

Yuuri obeyed, eating his food with his special cutlery as he bounced on his chair, moving his legs as if he couldn't contain his excitement. Viktor eyed him sideways, letting out as snort as he saw Yuuri devour his food.

"Was my baby boy hungry?" Yuuri nodded, his cheeks full of food. "Eat a bit slower, Yuuri. You could choke otherwise." He handed him his sippy cup, now full of orange juice. "Here, drink a bit."

Yuuri took the sippy and stuck it into his mouth, humming happily as the delicious liquid flooded his mouth. After a few gulps, he clumsily set the cup aside and beamed at his Daddy before continued eating his dinner.

They finished their dinner without problem, and then Viktor put all the dishes on the washing machine. After that, they went to the bedroom so they could change Yuuri's diaper.

Viktor spread a changing mat on their bed, gesturing Yuuri to lay on it, which the little complied and observed how his sweater was lifted up, exposing his now soaked diaper.

"Look at my little boy! You're so wet, baby." Viktor teased.

"Daddy..." Yuuri whined, covering his face with his hands in shame. "Don say that, is embarrassin'."

The silver haired man was maneuvering him with gentle movements, putting him in a fresh, clean diaper in no time. He hadn't struggled like Yuuri had before.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed about anything, my sweet." He reassured, kissing Yuuri's tummy. "All done! Fresh and clean now!"

The little boy sat up, searching for something with nervous head movements. Viktor worried for a moment, but then he remembered about his baby's stuffed friend.

He went to the box where they kept all of Yuuri's toys, and Viktor looked through a bunch of stuffed animals before finding the chick. He took it and proceeded to hand it to his baby, who at the sight of his favorite toy was already making grabby hands.

Yuuri hugged up Mimi to his chest tightly, smiling in an oh so happy expression that made Viktor's hands itch with need. He wanted to take even more photos of his adorable boyfriend, but he contained himself.

Instead, he opened the drawer where they left various pacifiers, and took a pink one. He clipped the pacifier to his sweater and popped it into Yuuri's mouth, who made a happy sound as the rubber teat was put between his lips.

Viktor prepared the living room for a movie night. Yuuri had requested to watch Moana, and even if they had seen it a few times before, Viktor complied anyway. He cuddled the little up to his side while the Disney movie played in front of them.

Yuuri watched the movie happily, hugging Mimi while he leaned on Viktor's embrace, a constant comfort.

The silver haired man looked down at Yuuri, his dark hair was framing his round face. His eyes were full that child-like wonder and brightness that always came when the younger was in little space. The little was totally oblivious about the looks Viktor was giving him, the pink pacifier bobbing against his lips in a constant rhythm.

Something important or funny must had happened on the movie, because small coos, that Viktor assumed were of happiness, came from Yuuri's mouth. The older man couldn't help but put his baby closer and kiss his temple in a tender, loving way.

Yuuri was too cute. And he was happy because of him, of something so simple as cuddling with him while they saw a movie. That made Viktor's heart swell with a mixture of pride and fondness; emotions he rarely got with something that wasn't Yuuri-related.

He fixed the fuzzy purple blanket they had wrapped around them, smiling when he felt Yuuri nuzzling deeper into his arms, making small sounds. When the Japanese boy seemed satisfied enough with his new position, he sighed contently.

Viktor really loved _everything_ about Yuuri.


End file.
